Well Met By Dragon Fire
by ginny-malfoy22
Summary: Charlie never needed a love life. Or so he thought. Charlie/OMC


**_So last night I was searching through fanfiction and found out there aren't enough fics about Charlie being gay. So, I took it upon myself to help this be fixed. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did it wouldn't only be Dumbledore who was gay. **

* * *

><p>It took awhile for him to figure out.<p>

His mother always asked him why he hadn't gotten a girlfriend yet. Bill seemed to have girlfriends every now and then. But Charlie? No, he was busy with his dragons.

Once Percy had a girlfriend his mother's badgering got worse. 'I only want you to be happy, sweetie'. When Fred, George and Ron all had dates to the Yule Ball, and it was obvious Ron was in love with Hermione, all his mother worried about was that he hadn't found someone yet.

He just figured he was always too busy. He didn't need a girlfriend. The dragons were enough for him, and he didn't need anything else. He'd had a girlfriend before. He didn't know how to act. It was weird. He simply didn't like her, or any other girl he met. They were perfectly fine as friends, but anything more? Nope. It just didn't work.

It was when Dominic came to the reservation that he figured it out. The moment he saw Dominic, it became clear to him. Dominic was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful.

Too bad Dominic had a girlfriend. Too bad Dominic was straight as an arrow.

So Charlie kept it quiet. Nothing had changed really. He still had his dragons. He still had no interest in girls.

Unfortunately, he had now awoken to the realisation that he had an interest in boys.

He didn't feel the need to tell his family. Why should he when he didn't even have a boyfriend? It was pointless. His mother had given up asking him about it (a part of him thought that perhaps she suspected), and the rest of his family were too busy with the war. He was too, trying to get international wizards for their cause. But they were actually in England. No time to worry about a gay son or brother.

He was going to tell them after the war was over, but his plans changed. Fred was dead. His brother was gone. He felt guilty. He blamed himself. He thought that if he'd been there, maybe he'd have stopped it. A ridiculous thought, maybe, but it was still there. So he went home to England and didn't return to Romania for six months.

His family still didn't know. They were mourning. It was a bad time to tell them. They needed to move past Fred's death. _He _needed to move past Fred's death. And so he went back to Romania, the only one in the world who knew that he was gay.

Though he was sure his mother suspected it.

When he arrived back to Romania there was someone else new there. He was only a year younger than Charlie, had been working at the Ministry, but wanted to get away from England after everything had happened. Charlie couldn't remember him from school, at all. But he was the second one to pull at Charlie's heart.

Malcolm and Charlie worked closely together quite a lot, and got to know each other, and Charlie slowly fell harder and harder for him. He didn't dare voice his feelings, though. He was sure Malcolm wouldn't feel the same way.

It was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, of Fred's death when Malcolm found Charlie, crying. Charlie explained what had happened, and Malcolm comforted him, saying it was no way that it was his fault. Charlie kissed him. He wasn't thinking, he couldn't help it.

When he pulled away, Malcolm was grinning from ear to ear.

"I didn't think you'd realised," he had said, before kissing Charlie also.

That day he got an owl from his mother, saying how his niece Victoire had been born, and he should come home to meet her. This time he was going to tell them. This time he would come out to his family.

It was a long time coming.

He arrived at the Burrow apprehensively. His parents were the only ones there. Ginny was at school, George was back at the shop, Percy had gone back to his flat, and Ron was living with Harry at Grimmauld Place.

There were his parents, sitting there at the table. Talking about little Victoire. His mother jumped up and hugged him, exclaiming about having to feed him up, but Charlie stopped her.

"I need to tell you something."

Molly stepped backwards from her son, and looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Of course, dear. Anything."

Charlie sat down at the table, and kept his eyes down determinedly. Yes, he was telling his parents. But that didn't mean it was easy. It would be the first time he said it out loud.

"I'm gay."

"I knew it."

He looked up at his mothers exclamation. She was grinning from ear to ear, and it made Charlie smiled too.

"Really? You have no problem with it?"

"Why," Arthur started to say, "Would we have a problem with the fact that our son is attracted to men. We just want you to be happy."

He stood up and hugged his parents. He knew his mother had suspected it, but he didn't think they'd be so supportive.

"You know, I'd love to meet the man who made you finally tell us," Molly said, "I'm sure he's great." Charlie grinned.

"Oh, he is. He's amazing."


End file.
